Forbidden friendship: When we meet again it'll be on opposite sides
by WreakBlurryHavoc
Summary: "...It's how it must be" An end to a forbidden friendship with their goodbye left hanging, as their next meeting could start being on opposite ends of each others wand. My first FanFic, a short story but with the potential to grow into something more, characters would be out of character considering circumstances of the unlikely friendship. Please enjoy


"...I'm sorry, Harry, it's how it must be"

It felt as if there was a lump forming in the dark-haired man's throat, making him unable to respond, speak or beg. He pulled at the knot of his Gryffindor tie, thinking it would ease his suffocation and help steady his breathing. It didn't, not in the slightest.

"I don't understand" He finally croaked, his eyes pricking as a tear threatened to show and fall against Harrys will. The man had already seen him at his most vulnerable state, in more sense than one, Harry didn't want to add this to the list. "I thought..." He faltered, he didn't know what he thought. He didn't know how long they had with each other, what their future holds and if anyone would accept them above all else.

Harry's hand darts out and grips tightly to the taller man's forearm, his gaze followed after his action and he instantly knew that underneath the cloth is where the dark mark stains the others porcelain skin. The mark is the reason for this.

"You knew this couldn't go on forever" The blond replied calmly keeping his eyes on Harry, staying true to his stoic facade as he stood in front of the broken man, a broken man he built up and has now, knocked down. He didn't enjoy this, not like he would have done if they were in the first year, but they had become close, closer than they ever thought was possible for the two of them. They had both been vulnerable and thus opened their arms for each other unknowingly, after then it was too late to go back.

Harry couldn't bear to face there was truth in his words, nor could he with Draco's face remaining stone cold. 'Does he not care?' He thought to himself, his green eyes scanning the man grey ones, hoping for something... Anything, to prove he doesn't want this and that he is feeling as broken as he is.

He couldn't. Noticing he was still holding Draco's forearm in his grip, he gave it a slight squeeze then slowly released it, both arms falling back to their sides, he knew there was no fighting this. Draco had made up his mind without him. He couldn't find the right words, the right action to amend this. Draco was right, it couldn't go on forever, their paths didn't align with each other.

What was once a warm blanket that used to engulf him and made him feel safe and secure had turned cold. A familiar overbearing weight returning upon his shoulders, as he realised he was alone again. No one had understood him like Draco, even if they played on opposite sides of the war.

"This isn't over... Not yet" Harry had whispered sadly however determined, wanting this war to be over, maybe then he'll find Draco and they can go back to how things were.

Draco lets his eyes fall to the ground, as watching Harry turn away from him and everything they had built, it was the right thing to do, but it was still painful. He secretly wanted Harry to put up more of a fight, to go against his wishes and maybe even call him names like he did when he hated him in the previous years. He wanted to see that his sparks and fire still burned without him.

He clenched his jaw tightly shut to avoid any sound to escape him, the tightness in his throat was growing as wanted to call him and pull him close, telling him they'll find another way and ask for forgiveness for being so easily defeated.

'It wouldn't be fair on him' Draco thought, as his raise his eyes onto Harry's retreating back, he lost his iconic Malfoy's mask and let his eyes weep, he had destroyed his friendship.

His messy dark hair, intense emerald eyes, his smile. All will have to become a distant memory for now.

He did what he had to do, it was to protect him and he'll keep protecting as much as he could. Even if it means throwing himself in front of the Dark Lord to save him from the unforgivable curses, when it comes to Harry, Draco is no coward.


End file.
